Tom and Jerry: Uncle Harry's Funeral
''Tom and Jerry: Uncle Harry's Funeral ''is an upcoming 2022 American direct-to-video musical comedy-horror film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures based on Tom and Jerry: Uncle Pecos Returns Plot Songs Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat in a formal, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy, Lucy, Doofy and Quacker's friend, Toodles' husband and a good friend Grandpa Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine Mouse, Judy Mouse and the Mouse Queen and her troops. In this movie, he's with his wife Toodles in the church with the other mice. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse in a formal, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy, Lucy and Doofy's uncle, Quacker's friend, Cherie's husband, Grandpa Mouse and Mrs. Mouse's son, Geraldine's brother, Judy's boyfriend, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew, Olive and Miss Betty Sue's new boyfriend, Fat Rat's ex-rival and the Mouse Queen's fiancé and a good friend of Troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he's with his two nephews Tuffy and Doofy with a formal and wearing diapers in the church with the other mice. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing dark-brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns, who is Jerry, Tuffy, Lucy, Doofy and Geraldine's uncle, Grandpa Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Cherie Mouse, Uncle Pecos and Muscles' older brother, Judy Mouse, Fat Rat, Olive Mouse, Miss Betty Sue and Quacker's friend, Tom's boss and friend and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops. In this movie, he had a heat attack and collapses in the ground and died and goes into funeral in the church to miss him. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse in a formal, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Lucy's boyfriend, Doofy's brother, Geraldine's son, Tom, Judy, Olive and Quacker's friend, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew, Muscles' cousin, Grandpa Mouse and Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Miss Betty Sue's new little boyfriend, Fat Rat's ex-rival and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops the blue-uniformed soldiers. In this movie, he's with his girlfriend and brother Doofy Mouse and Lucy Mouse in the church with the other mice. * Lucy Mouse - A young beautiful female baby, purple diaper-wearing mouse in a formal, who is Tuffy and Doofy's love-interest, girlfriend and always looking at her light-brown buttocks and tail under her purple diaper, Jerry's son, Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter, Quacker and Tom's friend, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, she's with her uncle Jerry and his two nephews named Tuffy and Doofy in the church with the other mice. * Doofy Mouse - A young baby brown, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's third nephew, Tuffy and Lucy's brother, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew, Quacker and Tom's friend in the church with the other mice. * Quacker - * Grandpa Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Geraldine Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Uncle Pecos - * Judy Mouse - * Miss Betty Sue - * Olive Mouse - * Cherie Mouse - * Toodles Galore - * Fat Rat - * The Mouse Queen - * Troops - * Droopy Dog - Voice Cast Quotes Trivia Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker the Duck Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:2022 Category:2022 films Category:Funerals Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:John Michael Higgins